The ThunderClan Saga: Love and Death
by SelGomezPjo3331
Summary: Three new warriors,Loveflight,Sandstone and Feathercloud all fall in love. Loveflight and Feathercloud are in love with the same cat and Sandstone loves a ShadowClan cat. One cat will die. Annd will the cat break Loveflight and Feathercloud's close bond?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : New Cats**

Firestar leaped onto the Highledge and yowled the familiar summons, 'All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge!'

He spotted his mate Sandstorm sit near a tree, almost concealed. She gazed at him with love and respect and Firestar smiled back. When the Clan had all seated, Firestar spoke.

'There are three new warriors and two new apprentices in our midst today. Squeakkit, Moonkit, Lovepaw, Sandpaw, Featherpaw, come here.'

The five excited cats bounded to the bottom of the Highledge and Firestar jumped down to join them. He meowed, 'Moonkit and Squeakkit, you are now Moonpaw and Squeakpaw. Sorreltail, I trust you to pass down your fighting skills and good qualities to Moonpaw. Birchfall, you are Squeakpaw's mentor. I trust you to teach him well.'

Moonpaw padded up to Sorreltail, her chest puffed up with pride and touched noses with her mentor. Squeakpaw did the same to Birchfall.

Then Firestar announced, 'Lovepaw, Sandpaw and Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?'

'I do,' Lovepaw meowed, her voice full of pride.

'I do,' Sandpaw and Featherpaw chorused.

'Then, by the power of StarClan, I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I present them to you as warriors in their turn.'

Firestar turned to Lovepaw. 'Lovepaw, you are no longer known as Lovepaw, but as Loveflight. StarClan honors you for your courage and endurance and ThunderClan welcomes you.' He rested his muzzle on Loveflight's head and Loveflight liked his shoulder.

Next, Firestar looked at Sandpaw. 'You have trained hard and Whitewing has taught you well. You'll now be known as Sandstone. StarClan honors your bravery in battle and skillfulness and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.'

Lastly, he addressed Featherpaw. 'You have learned the noble code and fighting skills and are ready to become a warrior. From now onwards, you'll be known as Feathercloud. StarClan honors your intelligence and quick thinking and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.' He put hi muzzle on Feathercloud's head and she licked his shoulder in respect.

The Clan welcomed them by calling their names. Their parents, Maplespirit and Runningleaf, were the loudest. 'Loveflight! Sandstone! Feathercloud! Loveflight! Sandstone! Feathercloud!'

The three new warriors touched noses with Maplespirit and Runningleaf and went to sit their vigil. Firestar padded up to Sandstorm and he and his mate went into his den. He curled up inn his nest, leaving half the space for Sandstorm, and went to sleep with Sandstorm licking his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Loveflight prodded her sisters. Feathercloud mumbled and turned around while Sandstone yawned and continued sleeping. Loveflight prodded them harder and they woke up.

'Ow. What was that for?' Sandstone asked, irritated.

'I want to go back to sleep,' Feathercloud added.

'We're on the hunting patrol,' Loveflight meowed. 'Starbeam is waiting for us.'

Sandstone and Feathercloud got to their paws and followed Loveflight to Starbeam.

'Try to catch more prey,' Starbeam ordered. 'There are so many kits and apprentices in ThunderClan now.'

Loveflight and her sisters nodded. They followed Starbeam deep into the forest and separated to hunt individually. Loveflight soon spotted a mouse. She glided through the forest, waggled her haunches, and pounced. The mouse went limp as she bit its throat.

Loveflight felt pride surge through her. She had caught her first fresh-kill as a warrior. She burie dit and went looking for more prey.

'How much prey did up catch?' Feathercloud asked her sister when they were done hunting.

'Five,' Loveflight meowed. 'I wonder how all five can fit into my mouth.'

'I'll carry some for you,' Sandstone offered.

Loveflight blinked gratefully at her sister. 'Thanks, Sandstone. You can help me carry two.'

Sandstone nodded. 'OK.' She picked up the two fresh-kills Loveflight had caught and padded after Starbeam back to camp.

Loveflight picked up her three remaining fresh-kill and she and Feathercloud followed Starbeam and Sanstone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Where am I?' Feathercloud wondered, gazing around the unfamiliar territory.

'You're in StarClan, warrior.'

Feathercloud spun around, looking for the cat who had spoken. Her voice trembled as she spoke. 'W-who are you? Where are you?'

A pale gray tabby with white paws and a white tail and light amber eye slipped out from the cover of the trees. 'Hello, Feathercloud. I'm Stormsnow.'

'Are you ThunderClan?'

Stormsnow shook his head. 'No, I'm _half_-ThunderClan, half-ShadowClan.'

Feathercloud frowned. 'You don't look like a ShadowClan cat.'

'My mother was in your Clan,' Stormsnow admitted. 'Way before the reign of Pinestar. She's called Moondapple.'

'Is your father still alive?' Feathercloud knew it was a stupid question, but she asked anyway.

'No.' There was sadness in Stormsnow's eyes. 'He was the leader of ShadowClan, Cliffstar.'

'Why have you brought me here?' Feathercloud asked. 'Am I dead?'

'You're not dead,' Stormsnow assured her. 'I have to pass on a message to you from Willowstar.'

'What is the message?' Feathercloud was becoming impatient.

'Love and death will tear you apart. Your bond will break but build again.'

'What does it mean?' Feathercloud wondered out loud. 'What-'

'You have to tell your sisters,' Stormsnow cut in. 'Goodbye, Feathercloud.'

'Wait!' Feathercloud yowled, but Stormsnow had disappeared and she woke up in the warriors' den, shivering.

She had to find out what that message meant, one way or another.

'Oh, Stormsnow,' she murmured. 'What does it mean?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'What does that mean?' Sandstone asked.

Feathercloud shrugged. 'Stormsnow didn't tell me and he disappeared.'

'Love and death will tear you apart. Your bond will break but build again,' Loveflight murmured.

'You know what it means?' Feathercloud asked eagerly.

Loveflight hesitated before meowing, 'I think it means that there'll be love and death. Love and death will tear us apart. Our strong sister bond will break... but in the end, our bond will be strong again. That's what I think.'

'That's a reasonable explanation,' Sandstone mewed. 'But love and death...'

'We'll find out in due time.' Loveflight rested her tail reassuringly on her sisters' backs.

Sandstone and Feathercloud murmured agreement.

The three sisters sat down on their haunches and glanced up at the sky, looking for comfort from the warrior ancestors of StarClan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5: Crushes**

**Loveflight could not stop staring at Thrushfur. She thought that he was super handsome and a great fighter. Loveflight was not the only cat staring at Thrushfur, though. Feathercloud was, too. Both cats had a crush on Thrushfur.**

**But, Loveflight and Feathercloud weren't the only ones out of the three littermates who were in love. At the last Gathering, Sandstone met a handsome, young ShadowClan warrior: Reedclaw. It was love at first sight, and they'd been sneaking out to meet each other every day since. Luckily for Sandstone, her sisters did not suspect anything.**

**The day after LOveflight and Feathercloud got their crush on Thrushfur, they began to fight. Sandstone watched, jaws open, as her littermates started infighting. She tried to stop them, but they scratched her and told her to mind her own business. Unable to do anything, Sandstone snuck out to see the only cat that could make all her worries float away: Reedclaw.**

"**Reedclaw!" called Sandstone when she spotted the ginger Mackerel tabby tomcat. Reedclaw heard her and told his Clanmates to go on without him first, then bounded over to Sandstone, which meant crossing into enemy territory.**

**Sandstone purred. They twined their tails and touched faces. "What happened?' murmured Reedclaw. "You look a little sad and scared."**

"**It's my sisters," Sandstone mewed. "They are fighting over Thrushfur. They even clawed me when I tried to separate them!"**

**Reedclaw purred soothingly. Sandstone let herself melt into his warm gaze... She shook her head. She had to go back. Promising that she would return, she bounded back to camp. She had to try to talk sense into her sisters. If she failed... well, at least she tried.**


End file.
